Leo s DrabbleSammlung
by leonora mitchell
Summary: Severus, Hermione und andere Hogwartsbewohner in vielen möglichen und unmöglichen Lebenslagen.
1. Chapter 1

Seit Stunden saß er vor einem Stapel Papieren.

Manche Unterzeichnete er nur, anderen fügte er noch eine kurze Bemerkung an.

Während der ganzen Zeit, die er nun schon hier saß und in der eine freundliche Dame,

sich immer mal wieder nach seinem Befinden oder nach einem Wunsch seinerseits erkundigt hatte,

fühlte er sich von diesem Mann, rechts von sich, beobachtet.

Jedes Mal, wenn er den Kopf in dessen Richtung drehte, strahlte ihn der Kerl an.

Wieso tat der andere das nur? Kannten sie sich etwa?

Gerade, als er sich entschieden hatte, den Typ nach seinem Anliegen zu fragen,

kam die Dame wieder an seinen Tisch.

"Es wird Zeit für ihre Medizin und außerdem haben sie für heute lange genug ihr Spiegelbild betrachtet, Gilderoy."


	2. Chapter 2

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen?", zischte er kaum hörbar und seine roten Augen leuchteten bedrohlich auf.

Sein Zorn entlud sich machtvoll, und ohne eine wirklich wahrzunehmende Bewegung lösten sich kurz hintereinander drei Avada Kedavras aus Voldemorts Zauberstab.

Die drei Todesser sackten leblos zu Boden, und der dunkle Lord verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

„Bei Merlin, was war das denn?", fragte Lucius perplex.

„Das, mein Freund, waren drei ausgesprochen größenwahnsinnige Hohlköpfe", antwortete Severus.

'Wie konnte man auch so naiv sein "Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht" mit Voldemort zu spielen und ihn auch noch verlieren zu lassen?', dachte er, innerlich lächelnd.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmmm...gut...ah...Wahnsinn!"

Genussvoll glitt Severus Zunge über seine Lippen.

"Ich kann nicht genug davon bekommen. Versprich mir, dass du das jetzt öfters machst, Hermione."

Mit einem Lächeln betrachtete er die Frau vor sich. Sie schien kurz davor zu Explodieren. Severus kannte sie gut genug um zu Wissen, dass es nur noch eines kleinen Anstoßes bedurfte um den Vulkan in ihr zum Ausbruch zu bringen.

Und tatsächlich, mit einem Blick auf die untypischen Utensilien neben Severus, brach es aus ihr heraus.

"Du bist und bleibst ein Scheusal, Severus Snape. Musstest du unbedingt gleich mit Hammer und Meißel anrücken? Ich wusste doch nicht, dass ich die Lasagneplatten erst Vorkochen muss!"


	4. Chapter 4

„Serewus...Sereeeewus...bleib dich doch mal stehn!"

Severus zuckte unter der schrillen Stimme zusammen und drehte sich langsam um.

Verpackt in ein quietschgelbes Kostüm eilte eine Frau auf ihn zu.

„Mönsch, ist das schön, dir mal zu treffen", plapperte sie drauf los. „Dieta, Dieta, hab ich gesagt. Schau mal, das ist die Mann aus der Bücher, wo die da immer so zaubern tun." Begeistert wippte ihr Kopf auf und ab und sie strahlte wie eine Reklametafel.

Severus stand völlig perplex, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen da.

´WAS, bei Merlins verfärbten Unterhosen ist DAS?`

„Komm jetzt, Verona", schnarrte besagter ´Dieta`, warf Severus einen säuerlichen Blick zu und zog die Frau mit sich fort.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ich mache dich fertig, du elendiger Mistkerl."

"Ich werde dich lehren, was es heißt, Severus Snape, herauszufordern"

Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen wich er den Angriffen seines Gegners geschickt aus.

Dank seiner gut trainierten Reflexe, hatte Severus bisher nur wenig einstecken müssen. Er selbst, hielt sich mit Angriffen eher zurück.

Seine Taktik schien aufzugehen. Sein Gegner sah sich schon als Sieger. Dadurch ließ allerdings auch dessen Konzentration nach.

Severus holte zum, alles entscheidenden, Schlag aus und schickte sein Gegenüber auf die Bretter.

Triumphierend riss er die Fäuste hoch.

Hermione, die alles mit angesehen hatte, rollte mit den Augen.

Sie hätte nie Gedacht, dass Severus so eine Leidenschaft für Nintendo Wii Sports entwickeln würde.


	6. Chapter 6

Muggelartefakten

´Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten`

Lucius Malfoy, ehemaliger Gefolgsmann des dunklen Lords, verurteilt zu 10 Jahren Askaban und anschließendem Leben als Muggel, wurde nach seiner Entlassung aus Askaban dabei beobachtet, wie er ein Muggelkaufhaus betrat.

In Muggelkleidung und mit Rucksack machte der einst einflussreiche Todesser einen überaus unsicheren Eindruck auf unseren Informanten (anonym) und war stets darauf bedacht, die Kapuze seines Sweatshirts tief in die Stirn zu ziehen.

In gebeugter Haltung und sich ständig nervös umschauend huschte er eilig durch die Gänge des Ladens. Leider entwischte er unserem Informanten immer wieder. Mister Malfoy wurde aber unter anderem in der Abteilung für Herrenbekleidung und bei den Lederwaren gesichtet. Zum Schluss erwarb er in der Ekeltrizitätsabteilung ein für uns unbekanntes Gerät und verschwand kurz darauf in der Herrentoilette des Kaufhauses.

Als er diese knapp 15 Minuten später wieder verließ, war sein Auftreten wie früher. In elegantem Anzug und mit hoch erhobenem Haupt stolzierte er, hochnäsig und arrogant wie eh und je, an unserem Informanten vorbei.

Aus dem nicht richtig verschlossenen Rucksack, den Mister Malfoy jetzt allerdings in der Hand trug, lugte eine Verpackung mit der Aufschrift „Glätteisen" heraus.

Wir werden sie selbstverständlich unterrichten, sobald die Verwendungsmöglichkeit dieses (gefährlichen?) Muggelartefakts geklärt ist.

Ihre Rita Kimmkorn

.


	7. Chapter 7

Schmerz... unerträglicher Schmerz... er wusste nicht, wie lange er es noch aushalten würde, diese Tortur über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Über viele Wochen wurde er nun schon, in regelmäßigen Abständen, dieser Folter unterzogen.

Mit unzähligen Folterinstrumenten hatten sie ihn schon gequält.

Selbst Voldemort war, im Gegensatz zu dieser Art von Tyrannei, ein unbeschriebenes Blatt gewesen.

Er kannte seine Peiniger, trotz der Masken die sie trugen, nur zu gut.

Wie hatte er nur auf sie hereinfallen können? Regelrecht eingelullt hatten sie ihn!

"Severus, sieh dich nur an. Hermione wird dich nicht wieder erkennen."

Strahlend hielt ihm Mr. Granger einen Spiegel vor´s Gesicht, damit Severus seine korrigierten und gebleichten Zähne betrachten konnte.


	8. Chapter 8

Lockhart, Spiegel, rasieren und mindestens 600 Wörter! Das waren die Vorgaben für einen OS (Slytherin-Deal). Seht selbst was daraus geworden ist.

* * *

><p>Oh, wie sehr er diese Frau liebte. Sie war ein Engel in seinen Augen und er hatte sich vorgenommen ihr, bei ihrem nächsten Treffen, seine Liebe zu gestehen.<p>

Heute Abend sollte es endlich soweit sein. Bereits seit dem frühen Morgen tat er alles für ein makelloses Erscheinungsbild. Er musste sich nur noch rasieren, also trat er vor den Wandspiegel im Bad und griff gedankenverloren nach der dafür nötigen Utensilie.

Verträumt summte er vor sich hin...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...er dachte an ihre wundervollen bernsteinfarbenen Augen und seufzte...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...und ihre liebliche Stimme, die seinen Magen dazu brachte Purzelbäume zu schlagen...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...ihr seidiges Haar, wenn es von den Sonnenstrahlen in ein goldenes Meer verwandelt wurden...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...den Duft einer wilden Blumenwiese, der sie umgab...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...ihr hitziges Temperament, das sein Blut zum kochen bringen konnte...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...ihre bronzefarbene Haut, die sich verführerisch von ihrer weißen Kleidung abhob...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...sie liebt mich...sie liebt mich nicht...

...ihre sanften Hände, die sich liebevoll auf seine legten und ihm...

...die Pinzette aus der Hand nahmen!

„Gilderoy, wieso rupfen sie sich jedes Barthaar einzeln aus?", fragte Schwester Helen kopfschüttelnd.

* * *

><p>ENDE<p> 


End file.
